Problem: Express $0.0996$ as a fraction.
$0.0996$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{9}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{996}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $996$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{996}{10000}$